


Fraud

by Moonsetta



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crime, Gen, Humor, Unique Event, crazy humans, weird night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short, Raphael tells us of a very, unusual occurrence during one of his lone midnight patrols. Crime couldn't be more...what's the word I'm looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraud

It wasn't the most common crime he ran into during his midnight prowls of city, in fact, Raphael was questioning if any of his brothers had run into this crime before because he knew he hadn't. Ever.

In the alley below, that the red banded turtle was staring down into, contained a single, hunched over old man who was grinning from ear to ear in an evil manner, a slip of paper clutched in one hand and get this: a laptop as big as a common dinning room table on a row of unlatched cardboard boxes in front of him. And the creepy part?

He was laughing. Maniacally.

It was like someone had brought the Joker from The Dark Knight to life.

Truthfully, the red masked turtle wouldn't be too surprised if he snatched off the guy's hat and found green hair underneath with a creepy white painted face and a bright lipstick drawn on mouth.

Well, he should've expected this sooner or later. For three reasons, one, this was a human, two, humans were slipping and three, it WAS the most common crime in New York City. They just didn't see it, EVER…really!

Down below, the typing sped up, the madman starting to cackle instead of just laugh. Had Raphael mentioned before that this guy could be the real life insane Joker from that Batman movie? This guy was a criminal and he was going down…

Raph dropped down behind the psycho, his sais darting forward. The clicking sped up again as the tone of laughter reached its highest point.

"Mwahahahaha! That credit card number is mine, all mine!"

Two blades crossed in front of the man's neck.

"Man, you're some kind of crazy."

Ten minutes later the police shoved the strait-jacket bound maniac into a padded van as he shouted about seeing spots and little green men.

"Take him away," the police chief said with a sigh.

At least it had only been attempted credit card fraud.

On the rooftops, bored out of his mind, Raphael turned and headed home. Wow, did he have a story for his brothers tonight...


End file.
